Your smutt awards!
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: Its that simple, you tell me what what yaoi pairing you want, and i'll write it for you. And read them here too!Enter for pure smutt! M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

It's Draguna Doragon here!!

Ok ok ok, I've been away for a while.

As an update to you, I have a new laptop, and at Uni now, and I need your help!!!

I need some practise to get back into the swing of writing my current stories and some new ones I haven't published yet.

So this is how you can help me!!!

Send me a **pairing** via pm or review, and I'll write a nice **smutty one shot** in your honour!!!!

I'll even name you at the beginning if you like!!! ^.^

I do **het** and **yaoi** couples, **NO YURI** please ^.^

I look forward to your suggestions!!

Peace out, Draguna Doragon.


	2. Narusasu

Chapter 1 of the yummy smut awards.

**His terms.**

"Ah…so sweet." A certain blonde teen grinned, his whisker scars curving with content, his deep pools of blue sparkling, as he looked out of his window, upon a most beautiful sight.

Konoha at sunset.

_It's true, Tsunade. The Hokage's office really has the best view…_

He filled his lungs with the crisp autumn air; hands perched on the windowsill, hanging his upper body outside, so his eyes could drink in the one place his heart sang for. A breeze ruffled his golden locks, and he half closed his eyes happily, drugged on the orange, pinks, and reds of the horizon.

He finally closed his eyes, letting the cool gentle wind caress his face.

"You're still doing that?"

"Have done for every sunset since I moved in here." He grinned with a chuckle, doing a full turn into the room, long orange robes billowing around his ankles, the black under dress rippling with the movement. He placed his hand on _his_ desk, over _his_ Hokage hat, full black with an orange front to hold the proud fire country symbol laid in a puddle of white veils.

He then chuckled with a grin, like only Naruto could, and gave the visitor a thumbs up.

"I don't think you're supposed to _live_ in here, Naruto."

"That's _Hokage-sama_." He sniggered, rubbing his finger under his nose, and winked.

Within a heartbeat, Naruto's hips were rocked against the edge of his desk, his hands fisted into a green Junin uniform, and a pair of daring dark orbs staring back into his own eager eyes.

"_Dobe_ has always served me well; I think I'll keep it that way."

"Ah ah ah, Sasuke-_kun_, show your _respect_ to your Hokage."

"You're sure giving that name good exercise aren't you?"

"I _earned _the right when I beat Tsunade _and _all other challengers."

"I didn't challenge you."

"You're loss." Naruto smirked, and stuck his tongue out, playfully shoving Sasuke off him. "Besides, I thought your aim was to go for the chief commander spot and run ANBU?" Sasuke blinked at the blonde, and folded his arms.

"How did you-"

"Being the Hokage, I am 'privy to such matters of interest'." He snickered, and pushed himself to sit on the desk, pulling an apple from his fruit bowl, and crunching into it as Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

_He may be the strongest in Konoha, but he sure isn't the most mature. _

"Alright, I _might_ have applied for the new job once the chief commander retires in 6 months."

"There's no _might_ about it. I had to approve the application this morning."

The men smirked, at a stand off, with Naruto at last with his head completely in the game, and ahead.

"Wow, you grew some balls while I wasn't looking there Naruto?"

"Stop that." Naruto pointed at him, smirking. "You're starting to sound like Sai." He wrinkled his nose, and pulled a high voice comically. "'you lack penis!'"

"Yeah…I was surprised when he got engaged to Sakura….though…she punched him in the face the first time he asked…"

"…then kicked him in the groin the second time…"

"…then beat his ass with a hammer…"

"…then gave in." Naruto chuckled. "I think she'll keep him in check."

"_Someone _has to." They chuckled together, and sighed. It had been a good few years of hardship for them to talk comfortably together again. Especially after Sasuke was _brought_ back to Konoha…and away from Itachi's bloody corpse.

But it had been Naruto who brought him back, and held him down all night, as he shook and screamed in pain from his injuries. It hadn't been easy, after all. He'd been close to death when he fond him.

But with Nurse Naruto and doctor Tsunade on call 24/7, Sasuke recovered, and agreed to a Chakra bolt surgically inserted into each side of his spine, to ensure he would never go renegade again. These devices allowed one individual to ensure that if he escaped again, he could be 'terminated'. Each bolt would explode and two small balls of poison darts would pierce the heart, arteries, primary organs and entered the bloodstream, travelling all over the body and shutting everything down.

He would be dead in seconds.

_Too bad Sasuke doesn't know that __**I'm **__the one Tsunade linked to the bolts. _

Naruto sighed, and smiled sadly at his newly regained friend. It had taken a very long time to get him to trust him again, even though it was _Sasuke_ who left in the first place…and there was still a barrier there…but they were as close as they had ever been.

"So, space out, you still there?"

"Always will be." Naruto smiled, and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Now, I haven't given you a mission, so…what the hell are you doing in my office, teme?"

"You're not that high and mighty I can't kick your ass, dobe." Sasuke ran a hand back through his raven locks, looking to the side, smiling, but there was a level of uncertainty in his dark eyes.

"If you say so. So?" Naruto bent over on one side, trying to catch Sasuke's eyes, only to find them closed. "Something wrong, Sasuke?" He opened his eyes, and Naruto raised a brow at the swirling blood red pools he found there. But he wasn't Hokage out of pity. To combat what he couldn't see, he trained his Chakra around him to _feel_. And he _felt _something entering his personal space, and slip something in between his black inner robes, and his orange sash.

"Close your windows, then take that out, read it once, then burn it."

Naruto blinked up at him, his lips opening to question why he couldn't just open it now, but Sasuke turned on his heels and stormed out of the room.

…_odd…_

But as soon as the shock had worn off, his eyes narrowed, and he nodded.

He had received his first piece of secret Intel from a top ANBU officer. There will be a reason he was to burn it immediately after reading it.

Yes it had taken two years to get Sasuke to trust him again, but the key word there was he _trusted_ him again.

_So this has to be important!!_

Naruto immediately started to dart his eyes from side to side, and held the note to his chest. He couldn't sense anyone, and like a shredder to an unwanted leaflet, he tore the note open and scanned it into his brain.

To be completely shocked.

_Shut up Dobe._

But he hadn't even said or read anything yet?!?!

_This isn't some sort of secret message or anything stupid, like you, fag features._

Naruto started growling at the paper. Sasuke was insulting him and he wasn't even there!!

_All you have to do is get your tiny, tiny, minuscule blonde brain to get your lazy dead last ass over to the Uchiha estate as soon as possible. I would have said as __humanly__ possible, but you can't be classed as part of the human race yet. Not until you kill me first._

"That teme!" Naruto snarled, and seeing there was nothing else to the note, tore it up, put it in his mouth, chewed it a few times, spat the slimy wad on the floor, pulled a small oil guard from his back pouch, swaged a mouthful, formed a hand seal, and bad toad breath no Jutsu'd it's none existent ass! "And you're next, fag mouth! _NO_ one bosses around the Hokage, no matter what!!"

Naruto struck a very Gai/Lee-esk pose, with a ting in his teeth and his thumbs up towards the sunset. "Now I have an excuse to kick emo pants ass. This should be fun." He chuckled, and did a bounding leap out of the window.

~oo0oo~

It wasn't long before Naruto leapt onto the flat tiled roof of the main house of the Uchiha estate. He took a moment, then saw a single light coming from a window below him. He lowered his body to the roof, shoulders arching like a panther as he scaled slowly to the edge of the roof. His pupils narrowed into focused slits, tunnelling his vision through a gap in the window's blinds. Naruto couldn't help but smirk, when he saw the smooth, pale, toned bare back of the Uchiha prodigy. He immediately checked that his chakra was hidden, and once he was content he could be mistaken for a night cricket, he leapt from the edge of the roof, to land silently of the soft earth beneath the window. Naruto paused waiting to see if his advance had been sensed, but the following 10 minuets of silence and baritone humming confirmed he was still invisible to the oblivious Uchiha.

Slowly, Naruto leaned up on his knees, resting his fingertips on the window ledge and peering in through the gap in the blinds. His eyes widened and his lips parted in a soft o.

Sasuke Uchiha was wearing nothing but a bath towel low down his waist, absent minded-ly pouring two glasses of what looked to be expensive bubbly champagne, humming a tune to himself. He couldn't help it. Naruto's not so innocent baby blues raked down the curve of Sasuke's spine, losing himself in the ripple of his muscles as he arched his back to pull the cord to drapes above his bed. Naruto gulped, seeing the towel inch down his waist from the movement, showing the start of the toned curve of Sasuke's ass.

Naruto just watched, actually enjoying the sight of Sasuke acting natural, without his stoic face or his defensive attitude. The highly tuned ANBU lieutenant was humming, half naked, spreading a box of lush red rose petals around the room and on the bed. He then dimmed the lights and tapped the top of his media player. The room filled with a slow, deep baritone voice of a long love song.

Wait…champagne…rose petals…dimmed lights…get it on music…

_Sasuke's setting up for a date…_

Naruto dipped below the window ledge and held his chin in thought.

_He told me to come straight over after I read and burnt the note…but he's setting up for a date? Unless…_

Naruto beamed, crawling towards the front door. He took a deep breath, raised his chakra so Sasuke would know he's there, and knocked at the door. He chewed his bottom lip. Not only had he spied on Sasuke, which he knew would get him a damn good hiding if he was found out, but he had discovered why Sasuke was being so secretive. _This set up might not even be for me. It might be for someone he's meeting __after__ me._ Naruto shook his head trying not to get his hopes up.

Naruto's secret affections, weren't all that secret. He was, and had been for a long time, in love with Sasuke. His bond with Sasuke deepened into love after a year of looking for him. Jiraiya asked him why he was so determined, why he didn't want to give up on someone who didn't seem to care what he did. But his longing and unwavering loyalty was blossoming within his heart, and he took a month out just to think his feelings over.

He had never been much into girls, other than a childish crush on Sakura when he was younger, but since then, he actually caught himself looking at men. He knew he was gay when he caught himself giving Kakashi's tight ass a once over. The feeling that you would give your life, your whole self to protecting one person over everything else, could only be love.

_I even remember when I told Jiraiya 'I love him'._ Naruto chuckled. _He stared at me for 5 minuets, and smacked me up side the head. _ He could head his voice now. _'But Naruto, he doesn't have any breasts!?!?'._

His thoughts were cut off, as Sasuke finally opened the door. He was dressed in a pair of very smart black jeans, a tight black tank top and a silver spiked dog collar. His buff biceps were on show, so he was obviously out to impress if he was greeting him in _anything_ but his Jounin uniform. Never mind a sexy little number like _this_.

"Read the note then? You took your sweet time, dobe." Sasuke clicked his tongue and narrowed his dark eyes on him. After Naruto opened and closed his mouth a few times, he scratched the back of his head and chuckled goofily.

"Got stuck talking to Shizune. Heh heh…"

"Well, come in then. Were you followed?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I didn't become Hokage by letting myself get followed, teme."

"Good." Naruto yelped, having been suddenly been yanked inside and the doors closing. "What's the big idea?"

"Just getting you inside. Now…ahem." Sasuke walked further down the hall, waving his hand for Naruto to follow him. He seemed to be contemplating something carefully.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting? I can see you're…" Naruto looked around the contents of the room they walked into. It was the room he looked into only a few moments before. He felt the soft tread of the blue carpet beneath his feet, smelt the strong lavender incense burners from the bedside cabinets, and reached out to touch the soft silk drapes hiding the rest of the four poster bed from sight. He then looked to the small romantic table in the middle of the room, two chairs tucked underneath it, two glasses of champagne on the table and vivid red rose petals scattered along the windowsill, the floor, and even on the table. "…expecting someone."

"I have a…proposition for you." Sasuke coughed, promptly sitting at the table and interlocking his fingers together before his mouth. His poker face didn't help Naruto guess if this was the _good_ kind of proposition of the _bad_ kind. He gulped, but schooled his features too, taking the seat opposite Sasuke.

"Soka?"

"Hai. I-" His mouth opened and closed, his brow creased, and he snapped his eyes on Naruto. "I have certain terms to this." He pointed to them both. "To us."

"Us? What do you-"

"No holding hands, no intimate touching or gestures, NO touching my face." He counted off his hands, eyes closed and in his own little world. "That includes my hair."

"Demo-"

"-You will tell no one, show no one or leave clues for anyone. What happens in my estate, _stays_ in my estate. And it will _only_ happen in my estate."

"Happen?!? What are you talking about?!? What will happen?!?" Naruto's eyes bugged out and he was sweat dropping. Intimate touches?!

"Naruto!" Sasuke jumped up, slamming his hands on the table. Not that this unnerved the blonde Rockadame. "You commented the other day that I smelt like a girl, remember?" He pursed his lips, his left eye twitching and an angry vein on his forehead throbbing. This wasn't easy for him, and Naruto wasn't making it any easier.

"Ne?" Naruto blinked at him and then o'ed with recognition.

A week ago, Sasuke had reported to the Naruto's office for his next ANBU mission. Everything was as normal, from their usual bickering and down to business exchange of mission scrolls, until Naruto suddenly sniffed at Sasuke's neck, making him blush awkwardly.

"_Ne, teme, you smell like a girl?"_

"_It-it's my moisturiser."_

"…_ne?!? your WHAT?!?! HA HA HA!!!!"_

Naruto chuckled at the memory, remembering how flustered Sasuke had become, and how quickly he ran out of the office. "Ooooh, that. Yeah, I remember, why?" Sasuke narrowed his on him, not happy at the lengths he was having to reach.

"And the day you came and told the rest of the old team seven you landed the Hokage title…how did everyone react to your news?" Sasuke sat down, calming slightly.

"Erm…"

Last month, battered, bruised, and bleeding, Naruto clambered out of the ceremonial battle arena, Tsunade being carried out by medical nins, with both shinobi grinning ear to ear. Tsunade was free, and Naruto was finally Hokage. He fell to his knees, his chest heaving with both pain and pride, as Kakashi Sakura and Sasuke ran over the spectators fence to help him to his feet.

"I…*pant* did it…at…last…"

"As your sensei, you have made me proud." Kakashi ruffled his blood matted blonde hair. "And you would have made Minato proud too." He said much softer, only to have to swiftly step back, as Sakura pushed through to start flowing healing blue chakra into a large gashing wound on his arm.

When Naruto raised his eyes, they locked with the aloof jet eyes of his rival and friend, Sasuke. At first, it looked like he would act as he always did, distant and uncaring. But as soon as Sakura let go of him, he rushed right over to him, grabbed his shoulders and embraced him. Naruto was stunned, his eyes wide. He shakily raised his arms and held him back. Sasuke had never shown him such emotion in his entire life. Naruto had dreamt many a night of how it would feel to hold Sasuke, and now he had the real thing to remember in his darkest times. Sasuke really did care. His lips rested near his ear, his voice soft and baritone as he whispered to him.

"_Well done, dobe. You did good."_

"You hugged me." Naruto opened his eyes, back from his trip down memory lane. "And told me I did good." He smiled serenely, and the whiskers on his cheeks curved with his smile. He then noticed Sasuke was staring at him, a soft hue over his cheeks.

"Intimately…?" Sasuke almost whispered looking away, trying to keep what little composure he had left. This however, wasn't going to happen, as when he looked back, Naruto was just scratching the back of his head, confused by what he was getting at. In the end, Sasuke decided on the direct approach. "I'm gay, Naruto, I'm gay." He stared into his baby blues, watching for any slight movement or facial expression to read his reaction. But he remained a blank.

Sasuke jumped up and stormed over to his window, throwing the blinds apart. How could Naruto _not_ react to that?! He just came out and told the one person who could ridicule him the most for it. And he said nothing?!?! Sasuke grit his teeth and dug his fingers into the windowsill. _Oh Kami…what have I done?_

"…so?" Naruto folded his arms running his tongue over his teeth out of boredom. But on the inside, he was grinning from ear to ear.

This could only mean one thing.

Sasuke wouldn't just tell him he's gay, after dressing up the room into a love shack, with champagne, and all the secrecy, if it didn't mean one thing.

Naruto sprang to his feet, making his way over to Sasuke by the window. "…is that it? Or, is there anything else you need to tell me? Or…ask?"

"How can you brush something like that aside?!?!" Sasuke span round and pushed his chest, making him stumble back slightly. "You don't even seem to care that I just…that I just told you I'm…"

"Gay?" Naruto cocked his head to one side, and smiled at him. Sasuke just folded his arms and pouted angrily at him. "Well, why should I be bothered by you being gay? I mean…" He turned round, grinning madly to himself. "…I'd be a pretty big hypocrite if I had a problem with you being gay…"

1

2

3

And that was all it took.

"How long have you been gay?"

"Years." Naruto turned on his heels and put his hands on his hips. "You?"

"R…recently."

"Slow poke." Naruto laughed out loud and winked at him. "Now, let's go back to those 'terms' of yours. Are those terms of me knowing your gay or-"

"Yes." Sasuke coughed into his hands, blushing madly, but his lips curved softly at one corner. "Yes, _that_."

"And…pray tell me…" Naruto leaned back against the table with his hands and bit his bottom lip suggestively. "What is _that_, exactly?"

"You fucking little-" Sasuke advanced on him, but stopped himself, tying to get a little composure back. He took a deep breath, and schooled his features. "You're gonna make me come out and say it aren't you?"

"Why Sasuke-kun, you really _do_ know me." Naruto winked at him again, and smirked at him. He thought if he flirted enough, Sasuke would feel more comfortable with this, with him. And work it did. Sasuke slowly lowered his arms and slinked towards him. His dar eyes lulled half closed, the corners of his lips curving with a mischievous smirk. He stopped just short of where Naruto was stood, and leaned forward, placing his hands next to Naruto on the table behind him. "Fine." He whispered, ghosting his lips round the shell of Naruto's ear. The Rockadaime gulped deeply, parting his lips in a silent moan. Their chests pressed together, fingers interlocked on the table and Sasuke brushed their cheeks together. He smirked when Naruto subconsciously started to nuzzle back against his face. "Naruto-kun?"

"…hai?" Sasuke licked his neck, just below his ear, making him whimper softly.

"Fancy a fuck buddy?" he nipped at his ear, discovering that the blonde got a lot of pleasure out of it, and slid his hands to either side of his hips.

"To start with…" Naruto leaned back, looking Sasuke face to face. "_Then_ I want a boyfriend." Their eyes locked, and both grinned.

Between the lines, they had finally professed their feelings for each other, without either of them lowering their prideful egos. "Deal?"

"Deal."

Naruto immediately pushed up off the desk to his feet, shrugging off his Hokage robes and pulling his shirt off over his head. Doing so sexily dishevelled his blonde hair, and he darted his tongue out to moisten his lower lip. Sasuke finally released a tense breath, and started furiously pulling his own clothing off. When they were both left wearing only their boxers, the two finally crashed together, Sasuke feverishly smoothing his hands up and down the other's front, desperate to feel every ripple of his abs, the outline of his pecks, every path of every knick and river like scar on his skin. Each lay testament to his dedication and training, and Sasuke wanted all of him. He moaned, throwing his head back, as he was suddenly cupped. He gripped Naruto's shoulders, giving in to his ministrations, stumbling over to the bed with him. Naruto dragged his tongue over the soft pale lips of the Uchiha, drowning in bliss as those lips opened up inviting him deeper. Naruto made the final push, and both bodies fell to the bed, Sasuke on his back and Naruto on him. The blonde couldn't hold back anymore, fisting Sasuke's hands to the bed and crashed their mouths together. Neither could hold back their ecstasy as they finally kissed. Their tongues slide together like velvet, lips moist going in and out, simulating the very act of making love.

"Mnnn!" Sasuke tangled his hands through _his _dobe's hair, pulling him deeper, and then pulling him to the side for air. "H…hay! Chotto matte, dobe!"

"Nande?"

"Why are you on top?" Naruto just smirked, diving in to nip and suck the crook of Sasuke's neck, making him mewl in pleasure.

"Because I'm Hokage, because I'm stronger, and I've been gay longer." Sasuke creased his forehead and opened his mouth to argue, but all thoughts halted like a train crash in his mind, as Naruto wriggled himself down his body, yanked his boxers down his knees, and dragged his tongue up the side Sasuke's hard shaft. The crown was a soft blushing pink, and he groaned, hurrying in taking the head deep into his mouth. Naruto nipped teasingly at the tip, and bobbed up and down a few times, experimentally sucking hard and then swirling his tongue over the slit of his cock. The delicious whimpers and sharp breathes Sasuke made each time he sank his mouth down his throbbing silky flesh, drove him wild. And each time he moaned, the rumbling vibrations went straight through Sasuke's cock, rippling pleasure up his spine like a jolt. Sasuke arched his body, trying to make Naruto take more of him in, but each time he did, the blonde just smirked against him, and lifted away. This made Sasuke whimper, and lean up on his elbows, looking down at him in protest.

"Look, I'm already letting you play Seme, at least stop teasing me damn it."

"And what would you like me to do to you? My gorgeous naked little uke?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the blonde, sitting up with his arms crossed.

"What about me exactly is small, dobe?" Naruto crawled up to him, brushing their noses together. He smirked, placing a tender kiss on his lips, melting Sasuke's hostility immediately.

"You're patience, my love." Naruto had waited a very long time to finally have Sasuke. He was going to make sure it worth the wait.

Sasuke watched as Naruto teased him, taking his fingers into his mouth and sucking them, like he had been sucking his cock moments earlier. He was about to snap at him, but it was then that Naruto looped his arms under Sasuke's knees, and threw him onto his back, legs in the air.

"Wh-wha-OOOoooh!" Sasuke threw his head back into the pillow, biting into it and gripping the bars of his bedpost. Naruto was knelt up between his legs, his left hand palm down on Sasuke's soft hip, the other hand probing past the first ring of muscle in Sasuke's entrance. This made him whimper in pain, and swing one leg to clip the top of Naruto's head, and connecting. But it didn't budge him, or his adventurous fingers.

"Shhhhh, I'm being as gentle as I can." He leaned down, kissing softly up Sasuke's navel, trying to distract him from his slowly twisting fingers. He started to scissor inside him, and Sasuke immediately squirmed beneath him. "I've stretched you, are you ready for me?" Naruto crawled up his body, shifting Sasuke's knees over his shoulders. He pulled off his boxers, positioned the crown of his cock at his entrance, and then looked to Sasuke for the green light.

Sasuke took a few deep breaths, and nodded. Naruto leaned down again, and sealed their lips together passionately. "I love you."

"I-ah!" Naruto had grabbed his hips and pushed his pulsing shaft deep within him while he was distracted. He held still, with great difficulty, while Sasuke stopped growling into the pillow and glaring bloody murder up at him. Naruto's eyes lulled shut, basking in Sasuke's hot, slick, tight walls all around him. He slowly started to move, inching out and giving Sasuke a moments relief, only to push his way deeper into him again.

"wh-what's wrong Sasuke? You're acting like a virgin."

"Dobe!" He spat, fisting at the sheets and grinning through his momentary pain. "It's just _been_ a while, jackass!" _and I've never been uke before..._

Sasuke blushed, looking off to the side to try and save some of his pride. He was a little hurt, as it was obvious that Naruto had at least dabbled with...'this'. _He did say he'd been gay for quite some time..._ The thought of Naruto having had sex with another guy first riled Sasuke up. He tore his face away from the pillow and looked straight into Naruto's lust filled blue eyes.

_If he has been with someone else, I'm not going to let him even __**remember**__ having sex with anyone else, ever again._

"You ass, is that all you're got for me, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, using his grip on the bars of the bed rest to arch his back into the bed, and lift his hips to press harder against his lover, taking more of him in.

"Speaking of ass." Naruto pounded into his tight wetness, making Sasuke release a roar of delight, arching his back in bliss. It seemed the momentary pain, had gone. Sasuke's lips were parted; panting, and swollen from delightful abuse. The sight of Sasuke's perfect pale skin, his agile frame writhing with pleasure was on its own enough to make Naruto moan. All the usual anger, all the bitterness of Sasuke was gone, only his desire for his Hokage could be seen in the hue over his cheeks and nose; his eyes betraying his guarded facade, showing his true love for the man inside him._ To think I was __**worried**__ about being the uke! _

Naruto moved with slow, powerful thrusts, gripping Sasuke's perfectly angled hips. "OOooooh turn over."

Sasuke forced his eyes open and looked up at his Seme curiously.

"Nande?" But Naruto pulled himself out with a slick 'pop', grabbed Sasuke's hips and tossed him on his front. "Change of pace?" Sasuke braced himself on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder with such a hunger in his eyes, Naruto second guessed himself. But only for a moment.

"Change of pace." Naruto smoothed his hands over Sasuke's pale, soft ass, curved his fingers into every dip of his back, following the path of his spine, and resting his hands in a firm grip onto each shoulder. "MMmmmm." Naruto sheathed himself once more into Sasuke's tight core. He took a moment to look down at Sasuke's arched back and ruffled raven hair. And grinned. _You're finally mine._

"OOOh!" Naruto pulled out and slammed straight into his prostrate, sending sudden jolts of pleasure throughout his lover. Sasuke forgot his need to hold onto his pride, thinking only of the immense feeling of utter bliss, and bucking back against the blonde. "Naru-to. M more." Sasuke growled, and mewled as Naruto eagerly obliged. He pounded into his tight wetness, biting his lip so he didn't howl with pleasure. After all, he wanted to hear every sexy little moan Sasuke made, every delicious little whimper. "NNn-Naruto!" Sasuke grit his teeth, clawing into the bed sheets with desperation. "I'm gonna cum. Really soon."

"Good. I want to feel it." Naruto kept up his pace with one hand on Sasuke's hip for balance, the other slipping lower to grasp Sasuke's twitching cock, wrapping his fingers around it tightly. Sasuke chocked a gasp in his own throat. "Cum for me Sasuke."

The added sensation of Naruto stroking his shaft and pounding his sweet spot finally proved to be too much for his body to handle, as his nerves exploded with an electrifying pleasure. Sasuke threw his head back and mewled with bliss, cumming violently, cum dripping down Naruto's hand and pooling on the sheets below them.

The feel of Sasuke's walls tightening around his cock, and feeling his lover's body writhe with pleasure...it was the most erotic scene he had ever seen. Naruto pushed the same hand Sasuke had cum all over down on the bed sheets and continued to ram into him, feeling his own release building up inside him. He leaned forward and traced his sharpened fangs along the curve of Sasuke's shoulder, licking the area as if preparing it.

Sasuke saw all the signs, and whipped his head round quickly.

"Don't you fucking dare!"

"MMmm!"

"Ah!!"

Naruto finally came, and just like he intended, he clamped down on Sasuke's shoulder, biting him just enough to draw the tiniest bit of blood. Naruto rode the waves of his orgasm, licking and suckling at the wound on Sasuke's shoulder until he was spent.

Naruto sighed, slipping out of his lover's sore entrance and pulling his body into a forced embrace. He had a big grin on his face, despite the evil look in Sasuke's eyes.

"You fucking bit me! I'm not your bitch! You can't just bite me!?!"

"But I've always wanted to bite you." Naruto licked his lips, and tenderly licked and the very angry hicky on his uke's shoulder.

"What, so you can leave your mark on who ever you've fucked?!" Sasuke was about to elbow his doe eyed Hokage in the face.

"I've never bitten anyone before." Naruto cuddled Sasuke to his front purring and nuzzling his neck.

"You just said that you've always wanted to bite me?" Sasuke pouted angrily over his shoulder at him. But he wasn't that mad, or he wouldn't be letting Naruto hold him to intimately.

"Hai." Naruto placed a tender kiss on his cheek. "You. Just you." Sasuke blinked at him, touched by his confession, and smiled sheepishly to the side.

"Ok...but only on the shoulder...so I can hide it..."

"Arigato! Sasuke-kun." Naruto kissed his cheek again, glad that Sasuke had A, accepted his feelings for him, B, accepted he was definitely the uke (he had seen potential problems in this area) and C, for allowing himself to be intimate, as Sasuke isn't one for cuddles and spooning afterwards.

_Speaking of spooning._ "We seem to have soiled the sheets of this bed...and it is pretty late...you have another room we could use?" Naruto looked at him hopefully, Sasuke craning to look at him over his shoulder.

"Hn. I suppose." Sasuke crawled of the bed with an elated Naruto in toe, and hide a secret smile to himself. He had hoped tonight would have gone this well. The night didn't play out quite how he'd imagined..._turned out to be better._ "In here." Sasuke stood in the doorway, looking like he was about to leave. "Anything you need?"

"Just one thing. ^.^" Naruto took Sasuke's hand and led him over to the bed. At one point it looked like Sasuke was going to dig his heels in and refuse...but he crawled into the bed and even let Naruto pull him into an embrace beneath the sheets.

"You can put an arm round me. If I wake up and you've got your leg over me, you're drooling on me, or you're _ontop of me, _I will kill you. Great sex aside. Got it?"

"Got it." Naruto grinned, and held his angry, ruffled little uke and kissed his neck tenderly. "See you in the morning, lover." Sasuke blushed awkwardly, and nodded.

"Hn."


	3. KakaIru

KakaIru.

"Maaaa...Why that face Iruka-san? You don't look pleased to see me, ne?"

Iruka Umino was _far _from pleased to see the silver haired Jounin.

Why was it that whenever it was Iruka's turn to do a late shift on the mission report desk, the S class extraordinaire would always turn up so late? Iruka was meant to finish an hour ago. Everyone else had gone home. Again. It was dark and cold. Again. And Kakashi just stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets, head cocked to one side, his eye half closed with lazy amusement, and a challenge in their dark depths.

"You are _late again, _Kakashi sensei."

"Well!" Kakashi started as he whipped a little book out of his back pouch and started to stare at the pages as he spoke. It had a purple cover and a man holding a woman in a sexy tigress outfit on the front. The latest Itcha Itcha instalment, he assumed. Iruka didn't think it was _right_ that Naruto was now writing those things...he still didn't get that it was to 'honour his memory'. And he knew for a _fact_ that he was using Tsunade and Kakashi as inside sources for story ideas. It was just wrong! "I was passing by a lake." He paused for effect, turning a page, as if reading from the book itself. "And I saw a young boy drowning! I jumped in and saved his life of course."

"Of course." Iruka pursed his lips, trying not to snap at the man like one of his time wasting students. He took this time to start filling out the 'report received form'.

"And then I had to give him mouth to mouth."

"Right."

"And then he started to breath-"

"A-ha?"

"And then I discovered he wasn't a boy at all!" Iruka started to anticipate whether the silver haired idiot was going to say the boy was a girl, or a fish...with this man it could be _anything. _"It was a man!" Iruka rolled his eyes. Ok, he wasn't expecting something potentially possible. "And he looked at me with his deep brown eyes and honey tanned skin, all dewy from the water. His lips were thick and his breathing ragged. Before I knew what was happening, he yanked my mask down and kissed me!" At that Iruka raised a brown and raised his narrowed sceptical gaze on the Jounin. He was suddenly glad they were the last ones in the office. As he seriously started to think that maybe Kakashi _was _in fact reading an excuse straight from that itcha itcha book... "I mean, I didn't want to be rude. He was feeling quite emotional, having nearly died. And I did save his life after all."

"Right...?" Iruka cleared his throat, indicating that they should get back to the matter at hand.

"But then I couldn't decide if he tasted of rich coffee or blueberry muffins..." Iruka blinked, looking down at the empty coffee cup and blueberry muffin wrapper on his desk. Then he started to get that Kakashi was trying to wind him up.

"Kakashi-come on. just give me the damn report already."

"No wait!" Kakashi didn't look away from the book once, slowly turned the page and nodded. "There's more."

"I don't care. Just-"

"I then noticed from the hard erection poking my groin, that he was in fact naked. It rubbed against my cock as he ground his sexy little body against me, mewling and whimpering for me to touch him." Iruka's heart rose to his throat. This was going too far! He didn't want Kakashi to describe sex to him? he sincerely hoped these weren't the kinds of excuses he gave Naruto when he was late to training. Then again...it would explain Naruto's new part time job...

"Ka-Kakashi sensei, _please-_"

"Yes!" Kakashi snapped the book shut, and looked straight at him, rooting him to the spot. "That's what he said. _Just_ like that. He was begging for me to touch his body. So, I thought, well I'm already here and I was hard from all the grinding, so I licked the shell of his ear, and smoothed my hands down his honey kissed skin, pinching his chocolate brown nipples between my fingers. Just like this." It was then Iruka had to notice the man was wearing black trousers and a black tank top, not his usual Jounin attire. He noticed as Kakashi suddenly put his book in his back pocket, lifted up his tank top with one hand, and started to play with his dusty pink nipples until they were hard. "I then nipped it with my teeth, and started moaning, begging for more." The poor brunette didn't realise Kakashi had been walking towards him until the man sat sideways on the edge of the desk opposite him, _still_ playing with one of his nipples.

Iruka had officially lost his voice.

At first it was from utter embarrassment...then he felt a familiar twinge in his pants...Kakashi couldn't know he was gay, right? He'd been so careful to be discrete! "_Then_, a smoothed my hand down his front, loving how his body seemed to heat up everywhere that I touched him." Kakashi's intense charcoal eye was focused on the poor little Chunin in front of him. His hand stopped playing with his nipple, and smoothed down his own chest. Iruka's traumatised and aroused mahogany eyes followed the path of the hand, as he sat there at the desk, in his own personal hell. "His body arched against me, burning hot and desperate for release. Finally I slipped my hand between his legs, and gave him a squeeze." Kakashi swivelled on the desk, so he was sat on the edge of it, _in front_ of Iruka. His legs hung at either side of him and his hand slipped down past the waistband of his trousers, and into his bulging pants. Iruka gulped, staring at Kakashi's crotch as he slowly played with himself, practically on the poor man's lap! "Oh wait...he didn't have any pants on..."

"Wh-wait I..." Kakashi unbuttoned his trousers to show he was in fact, commando and hard as a pole. Iruka thought he was going to explode in the chair. Or melt. Or both.

Kakashi's cock was long, had a wide girth, and a flushed pink head bobbing in his direction. His supple hands wrapped around his sheath, and the silver haired _devil_ stroked himself within touching distance of him!

"Then I pulled him closer." A hand grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet, yanking him into his body. Iruka wobbled and grabbed onto the taller man's shoulders to steady himself.

Only to panic.

Kakashi's hard cock and hand were not pressing against his own erection. They were groin to groin. Iruka squeaked, unable to find the words to tell the man A, that he had to stop, and B, what he really wanted... Kakashi paused what he was doing between their thighs and lifted his hand up, stroking the ridge in Iruka's cock as he lifted it up. In a slow fluid motion he pulled his mask down. The poor brunette signalled that moment in his head, where he knew where this was going to go, despite his common sense screaming in his ears to run. "Well...I think you get the point now." Kakashi whispered in a husky voice letting the Chunin stare openly at his face, his sexily thin lips, his strong jaw with just the hint of stubble, his Sharingan swirling whilst his dark brown eye looked frozen on the man. "I also took the liberty of locking the door and putting wards up so we'd be alone for this."

"...you planned this..." Oh he smirked. Without his mask, his face lit up with the raw ardour of his intentions towards the man, affirming his assumption to be oh so true.

"Well, it worked, ne?" Kakashi slipped that hand back down, pulling at his trousers and undoing his fly. "I sure as hell _feel_ like it worked." Iruka whimpered, stood there at this man's utter mercy. His cock sprung from its fabric restraints and into the Jounin's masterful hand. He held then tugged him closer, holding their cocks together and stroking them slowly. Iruka moaned, launching into oblivion by locking onto Kakashi's smirking lips. Tomorrow he'd kick this man's ass for tricking him like this. What was wrong with roses or asking for his number? No, he had to downright torture him first before her realised what was going on!

At some point Kakashi managed to pull his jackets open and push them off his shoulders, as he could feel his chest brushing up against the paler pecks of his molester. He threw his head back moaning as the thumb of the hand clasping their cocks together stroked his sensitive tip, mixing their precum together. Kakashi then released him, slid off the desk to his feet and stepped it up a gear. He crashed his mouth into that oblivious sexy man in his arms, flipped them round and pressed him into the table. Like a frenzy he started tearing the rest of his clothes from his body, and his own. He wanted to touch every inch of him, taste him, nip and suck on his flesh until he had marked every bit of him. Iruka jumped up onto the table and grabbed Kakashi's head, shoving it down to his lap.

"You wanna fuck me Kakashi? You better make me wet and ready first." Kakashi growled and gladly acted on those orders. He wrapped his hand around the base of his dark cock, feeling his soft brown pubis in his fingers. He swiped his tongue up his ball sack first, making the man squirm and mewl deliciously. He then licked the crown heavily once, and then consumed it in his decent. "Fuck!" Kakashi remembered how pleasantly surprised he was how forward and filthy his little Chunin could be! He could even feel the man's fingers in his thick silver hair, trying to get him to take more of him in his mouth. So he obliged. "OOooooh!" he went down to the hilt a few times, purposefully going slowly to draw out the pleasure and those delightful moans from the brunette's lips. "Ooooh 'Kashi! That's so good." He bobbed his head faster and collected some of the saliva on his fingers of his other hand. He then, without stopping of course, persuaded Iruka to rock back onto his ass on the desk. Two gorgeous tanned legs bent at either side of him in the air, Iruka having to use his hands to balance himself. "Ooh!-fuck-too soon!" Kakashi slid two wet fingers into his puckered hole, making the man howl and squirm beneath him. In hindsight he should have gone one finer at a time, but screw it, it was too late now. it was awkward at first, but Iruka soon got used to the digits. Particularly as they crooked inside him and hit him in just the right place. Iruka was in a place between pleasure and pain. The feel of his cock deep in Kakashi's mouth, and his fingers up his ass was overpowering. With a slick pop Kakashi released him and crawled the length of his body to kiss him hard. Iruka then laid back fully and rocked his hips up to meet each of Kakashi's thrusts. He found himself wondering if it felt this good when the Jounin finger-fucked him... "I want you inside me."

"I am inside you Ru-kun." Kakashi winked at him, and lowered to latch onto one of his nipples.

"Fuck-no-not what a meant! Kakashi!" He whimpered, only to be flashed that grin again. "_Please_ fuck me already! That was the point, right? Of all this?"

"Oh yeah. You sure you're ready for me?" at that Iruka snapped, shoving him off. for all of 2 seconds after his fingers popped out of his angry little brunette, he thought he'd said the wrong thing.

Until Iruka bent over the desk and looked over his shoulder at him with such smouldering eyes, Kakashi practically pounced him. He pressed his pale body up against Iruka's and stuck his fingers in his mouth. Once they were as wet as possible he took them back, made his dick as wet as possible, and then pushed into the sexy beast that was Iruka Umino.

"A A A yeeeeees!" Iruka grabbed the edge of the desk and held on for dear life as Kakashi grabbed his hips and rammed him. there was some stinging to begin with, but that soon gave way to pleasurably sparks flying through his nervous system like lightning.

"Ooh 'ruka. Damn you're so fucking hot in there." Iruka pushed his hips back as hard as he could, trying to meet Kakashi's trusts with just as much force. If he was going to be pleasure drunk so he was incoherent, then damn it so was Kakashi. It worked, as the guttural noises that came him were like candy to his ears, making him arch against him even harder. They rocked together, sweat making their skin slide and slap together. The creaking of the desk was getting louder and louder with each frenzied thrust, but not as loud as Iruka. He was pining, clawing at the desk as he felt his orgasm crash into him until he saw white behind his eyes.

"Fuck." Iruka spasmed with pleasure, groaning Kakashi's name softly to the air. Kakashi continued to plough into him, leaning over and latching onto his neck, grinding the man into the desk. The high friction, Iruka's pained whimpers and the feel of his flesh tightening around his cock was all Kakashi could take. Kakashi's hands slammed into the table with one last pound, and he rocketed into his climax, leaving a hefty angry looking hicky on Iruka's neck where his teeth were.

The poor desk broke beneath them.

Both men fell 'apart', and duck and rolled onto the floor. Iruka landed on top of Kakashi, who was still grinning like a dog with his favourite bone. They still panted for a while, brushing their lips and hands over each other, before they realised they'd need to get dressed and leave before anyone came looking for them.

It was awkward the silence that filled the room as they dressed, Kakashi looking over at Iruka just when Iruka looked away from him.

"You know." Iruka started, dusting off his Chunin body warmer, zipping it up with purpose. "That was a very underhanded thing you did."

"I'm an S-ranked Tensei. What did you expect?" Kakashi chuckled, coming up behind him and pulling the pouting brunette against his chest. "And besides, I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh?"

"Naaa. I'll see you at your place, 4 O'clock, and I'll take you out to dinner." He then kissed his cheek and went to unlock the door. "We are a _thing_ now, you know." Kakashi whipped out his itcha itcha book and walked out the door. "A romantic thing too." He winked at him, making Iruka blush and look away, smiling to himself. He like the idea of that.

Then it hit him.

"KAKASHI HATAKE YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU STILL HAVEN'T SUBMITTED YOUR MISSION REPORT!"


End file.
